


Eros Rising

by whereyoursoulresides



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoursoulresides/pseuds/whereyoursoulresides
Summary: A collection of pwp scenes featuring Kunzite/Zoisite throughout their many lifetimes, in random order. Contains scenes from First Life, Dark Kingdom, and civilian Third Life. Perhaps some AU, not sure yet.





	Eros Rising

**Author's Note:**

> First Life Universe - newly in their coupledom, Kunzite and Zoisite start to express their physical urges for one another while on the road from Dark Point to the Elysian Capital.

The journey back to the Elysian Capital was expected to be long, but thankfully the army had summer on their side. No one was more thankful for this than Kunzite and Zoisite, who had just begun their new courtship.

Courting Zoisite was unlike anything Kunzite had expected courting to be. Then again, the First of the Shitennou had little experience to go on; a life of war on the road left little time to spend a proper night in one's bed, let alone a long-term romantic relationship. The most experience Kunzite had ever had was the occasional tavern prostitute, but that was certainly not going to help him with the young, sensitive, and beautiful Adonis.

It all started innocently enough first. Zoisite would brush his hand against the back of Kunzite's, or flush red when the stir of arousal caught him off guard. Kunzite didn't think this out of the norm; the boy was fifteen after all.

What Kunzite didn't anticipate was the spike in his own desire, the jump of his own heart. The immediate deepening of his own breath as he would slowly lean in for a kiss, only to have Zoisite stumble into him, pulling him closer and deepening it the kiss further. The suddenness of Zoisite's lithe, wiry body up against his, molded to him, his hardness pressing into Kunzite's thigh. The murmur Kunzite would release that would evolve to unexpected growl...and then - 

Hands would roam and gather soft locks in their grip. Legs would part to allow their groins to meet, a short groan as electricity speared through them just as they touched. Then the fumbling would ensue - Zoisite grabbing onto Kunzite desperately as his legs buckled with a cry. Kunzite firmly grabbing what was beneath his uniform, closing his hand over the girth of Zoisite's dick with his whole, firm fist.

Needless to say, they did not get very far the first few times.

\---

They were in Kunzite's tent the night they were finally able to get passed hands. A passionate kiss sparked clothes being torn off, and the two fumbled frantically towards the bed. By accident, Zoisite’s back had been facing it, and when the back of his legs hit the bedside edge, both went tumbling over in a heap of lust and want.

Instantly Zoisite's legs were up and entangled around Kunzite's waist, as Kunzite ripped the last of the remaining cloth around Zoisite's hip. The two groaned and hissed when their cocks touched in passing, and then the passionate, messy kisses ensued. Mouths locked and opened, lips were lightly bit and pulled – Zoisite's hair became a voluminous cloud of tangles while Kunzite's was raked back and clutched as though life depended on it.

They didn't do much prep the first time, both too consumed by the moment and neither having wholly enough experience to think it through. There was oil, but their desperation was so great that the moment Kunzite's tip bumped against Zoisite's dipped entrance, neither wanted to pause, nor even thought of replacing his uncomparable girth with introductory fingers. In their passion, Kunzite pushed first, just barely able to squeeze into Zoisite's unbelievable tightness. His charge cried out and fingers dug deep into the Kunzite's back, nails sinking in on the planes of his shoulder blades as Kunzite slowly began to inch in. His speed was vaguely out of consideration, but also out of intensity; Zoisite was so tight that neither men could take or give much further than a fraction of an inch at a time, and even so each twitch closer shocked both of them with bursts of ecstasy, each swelling stronger than the last.

Zoisite's cries weren't helping either. Though his face scrunched in pain, he never once asked Kunzite to stop, though Kunzite asked repeatedly. It was hard to read Zoisite's expression when Kunzite could see both pain and want intermixed, and despite himself each bite of Zoisite's lip or short, sharp cry, Kunzite would buck just a bit more forward, and his dick would swell just a little more, if that was even possible.

The deeper he pushed the tighter Zoisite’s fingers dug in, and the louder Zoisite's cries became, now lusher with distress and urgency. Kunzite had to stop too, for Zoisite was pulsing and clamping so hard around him that he could hardly move without risking an inevitable explosion. Both were sweating and panting, while Kunzite fought hard to remain motionless as Zoisite writhed and twitched and arced, both simultaneously trying to set himself from the discomfort while also gasping from the pleasure that shot along with every adjustment.

Fractionally, Kunzite began to rock back and forth, and was encouraged when Zoisite eventually started to do the same. Marginally the youth’s shoulders relaxed and his tense expression began to peak with pleasure. His lips fell open as soft, short cries continued to puncture the air with each thrust. Then the cries became louder, stronger, longer, and his nails dug deeper. Kunzite began to grunt, loving the way Zoisite had now grabbed onto the back of his straight locks for dear life. Every tremor that pulsed through Zoisite shivered through him as well, and it wasn’t going to be long before they both would reach their climax.

“Kunz-ite-sama-aH!!” Zoisite shouted as his orgasm suddenly sank its grip into him. “ _AH!!”_

His own orgasm plowing through him, Kunzite nearly had to bite out a short shout in return, the intensity of the experience ripping through him. His hands were tight on Zoisite’s hips and he loved feeling of the boy’s smooth, tight muscles in his grip. A few more thrusts and Zoisite’s voice pierced the air a second time, before careening and dissolving into cropped, breathless, exhausted puffs of air. 

The two tumbled in a tangled, exhausted mess on top of one another, their chests heaving and their bodies slick with sweat. Carefully Kunzite tried to extract himself, aware of the hisses and little “oohs” coming from underneath him. When he had retreated, it nearly took all his energy to remain lifted off the sheets just a little, to make sure Zoisite as okay. The glow on the boy’s face said it all, green depths dazed and starry-eyed.

They never chatted afterwards, at this point. Both men were thoroughly exhausted and Zoisite was content to be wrapped by Kunzite’s heavy arms. He’d push his wild messy curls back just enough so he could rest his face on the plane of one side of Kunzite’s chest, a pale finger trailing lazy affectionate paths down the other. Often, they would fall asleep this way.

It didn’t take long for them to start experimenting.


End file.
